An IoT system typically includes multiple Internet of Things (“IoT”) nodes. Each of the IoT nodes perform one or more system functions. Sometimes, one or more IoT nodes may be underutilized in the system. For example, two or more IoT nodes may have available CPU processing power and/or available database storage that is underutilized for a period of time. This is undesirable at least because having extra IoT nodes on a system may result in a user paying additional maintenance fees, higher electricity bills, and unnecessary system exposure to attacks from a malicious device.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide systems and methods for monitoring IoT nodes in an IoT system for optimization of IoT node resources.